As the number of applications and other media content available for user devices (e.g., mobile devices, tablet devices, etc.) and the amount of memory available on these user devices continue to expand, the amount of information that can be accessed from user devices (e.g., mobile devices, tablet devices, etc.) has been increasing. Many users are limited to arranging the graphic user interfaces for these applications and/or media content in a static menu representation. It thus can be increasingly difficult for a user to quickly find and access a specific application in the menu representation. This can often lead to an increasing burden on users to effectively organize and arrange the graphic user interfaces in the menu representation. As a result, service providers face significant technical challenges to enabling users more versatility in the arrangement and representation of the menu. Thus, there is a need for providing a user interface menu capable of more adaptive representation of applications and/or other media content.